Zoe Davis
Zoe Davis is a former Twin Branches student and a current attendee at Kingston University. In The New Girl Zoe becomes the central female protagonist of the game, as a replacement for Linda. She is a member of L.O.L Sorority and is in a relationship Howard DeGeest. Storylines Zoe first appeared having moved to live with her aunt Cathy and cousin Sam in Centerscore after her parents moved to Europe. Sam dislikes Zoe as she is jealous of her and Sam then intimidates her. Sam then goes to try out for the cheerleading team and Zoe goes to watch. Zoe then also tries out for the cheerleading team, and Sam and Zoe turn out to be the best cheerleading candidates. Unsure of who to put on the cheerleading team, the cheerleaders agree that Sam and Zoe should spend a week getting to know the cheerleaders more and training more and then the cheerleaders will decide who to put on the team. During the week, Zoe meets Howard who she becomes romantically involved with. Zoe eventually wins the spot on the cheerleading team although she then tells the cheerleaders that she will only join the squad if Sam is allowed to join alongside as Zoe grew closer to Sam during the week. The cheerleaders approve of Zoe's suggestion, and Sam and Zoe become best friends and join the squad together. Zoe is upset when she realizes that Howard is still not over his ex-girlfriend Linda and he is unsure on who to pick. Sam attempts to sabotage Linda in order so that Howard will choose Zoe over Linda, although Zoe discovers what Sam was doing and tells her to stop. With the help of his French exchange student Jean Paul, Howard chooses Zoe over Linda. When bad boy Colt joins Centerscore High, Zoe is suspicious of his relationship with Sam and discovers that they have a history together. Zoe then moves to France and meets a French guy named Matteo whom she becomes romantically involved with. Depressed without Zoe, Howard travels to France in an attempt to win Zoe back and Zoe moves back and reconciles with Howard. Zoe then runs for Homecoming Queen and wins, beating head cheerleader Taylor, infuriating her and turning her against Zoe. When Sam wants to re-join the cheerleading squad having quit before, Taylor does not let her return so Jessica, another member of the cheerleading squad, asks Zoe to join her in taking down Taylor and Jessica tells Zoe that if their plan works then Zoe will be the new head cheerleader and Sam will be able to re-join. Jessica and Zoe's plan works and Taylor is taken down, however Jessica then backstabs Zoe and becomes the head cheerleader herself, not allowing Sam to come back. Jessica also frames Zoe for the pranks played on Taylor. Zoe then stands up to Jessica which turns Jessica against Zoe. Jessica makes Zoe's life hard by playing pranks on her and hurting the people that are closest to her such as Howard and Sam. Jessica's boyfriend, Ben then wins the school president vote and being his girlfriend, Jessica becomes the 'first lady', giving Jessica even more power over the school. Zoe and Taylor are suspicious as to how Ben has won after hearing from Denni that Ben suprisingly received a lot of votes in the last few days of the vote. Zoe and Taylor then agree to take Jessica down and they visit Paula who helped Jessica become as mean as she did. Paula tells them to see the Wilson High nerd Steph. Zoe and Taylor find out that Steph has a tape of Jessica asking Steph to rig the presidential vote so that Ben can win and Jessica can become first lady. In the tape, Jessica tells Steph that she is using Ben to remain first lady. They talk Steph into giving them the tape, and with the help of Denni they play it in front of the school. Thus, Jessica is taken down and transfers to Monarch Prep. The cheerleaders agree that Zoe should be the new head cheerleader. Realizing that she does not have what it takes to be head cheerleader, Zoe later quits. The cheerleaders then decide not to have a head cheerleader. When Howard graduates from Twin Branches, Zoe and Howard agree to stay together. However, when Howard gets in to Kingston University, a private university far from Centerscore, Zoe breaks up with Howard. Zoe becomes depressed that she has broken up with Howard, although she then meets a new guy named Nate Crawford who has an obsessive crush on Zoe. Zoe and Nate go to homecoming together. Zoe then meets new guy Owen Harris who develops a crush on Zoe which infuriates Nate. Nate hires Wes to discover more about Owen's past and Wes discovers that Owen transferred from Pinecrest High to live with his Grandma after he accidentally put a guy on a wheelchair during a game of football because of the pressure from his father. Zoe discovers what Owen did and Owen apologizes to the guy he put on a wheelchair. After Zoe discovers what Nate did, she is furious with him. Zoe then runs for social chair and competes against Paige who she feuds with. Howard then returns from Kingston and tells Zoe he is on a winter break, however Howard has really just returned to be with Zoe again. Howard and Zoe then get back together, infuriating Nate. Nate then taunts Howard which causes Howard to leave Zoe again and return to Kingston. Zoe then wins Social Chair on the same night. Owen then starts dating Paige, upsetting Zoe as Zoe develops a crush on Owen. Zoe continues to try and get closer to Owen despite this. As social chair, Zoe helps Autumn with her art showcase although Lindsay, the newest cheerleader, destroys the art showcase as she is annoyed that she was not included and the rest of the cheerleaders were. Autumn then re-does the art showcase and includes Lindsay although when Lindsay's photo make her seem self-obsessed, Lindsay destroys Autumn's camera. Autumn decides to leave Twin Branches High because of this and Zoe tries to get her to stay, but Autumn leaves and tells Zoe she is changing course. Zoe considers giving up on Owen after what Autumn did although she decides to carry on trying. Zoe reports Lindsay to the Principal and she is suspended. When Paige is sent to Monarch Prep on lockdown after her mother and step-father try to keep her away from Owen, Wes discovers this and tells Zoe if Zoe agrees to help Wes get revenge on Lindsay, which Zoe agrees to. Zoe and Owen then go to Monarch Prep and are shocked to see Paige on lockdown. Zoe then helps Sam produce a play of Romeo and Juliet so that she can win a scholarship to college and Ben and Emily Kessler play Romeo and Juliet. Andrew then sabotages Ben and Emily so that they can't play Romeo and Juliet in order to ruin Sam's play and Owen and Zoe have to play Romeo and Juliet instead. Paige then escapes from Monarch Prep and when she arrives at the school play, she sees Owen and Zoe kissing in a scene which upsets her. Zoe then helps Owen see Paige at the Debutante Dance and later that night when she is on the beach, she sees Howard again and they talk. Howard asks Zoe to come to Kingston when she graduates. Zoe then hosts a practice S.E.T test in the library which turns in to a disaster due to people intruding unaware of the test going on. The library ends up badly damaged and as Zoe signed a contract saying all damage would be her fault, the disaster goes on her permanent record meaning that she is unlikely to get in to Kingston University. Wes then offers to help her get the disaster off her permanent record so that she can get in to Kingston. The cheerleaders then decide to pick a new head cheerleader and Maria is chosen. Maria becomes frustrated that Zoe is missing so many practices because of her social chair duties and kicks her off the team. When Zoe initially applied to get in to Kingston University, she had stated that she was a cheerleader and Kingston are disappointing when they hear that Zoe is no longer a cheerleader and her chances of getting in to Kingston look unlikely. Looking for another chance, Zoe asks the Kingston representative, Missy Perkins, to attend one of her 'Social Chair' events which she agrees to. Zoe decides to put together a talent show as her event. The show goes well although Kimi Chen, wants to sing at the talent show for her family which Zoe agrees to even though Kimi is not on the program. Missy is disappointed with Zoe for adding in an act that wasn't even on the program and it once again looks unlikely that Zoe will get in to Kingston. Taylor, who is now school president, feels bad for Zoe as she knows how hard Zoe worked and she talks to Missy. Missy then lets Zoe attend Kingston. Zoe later thanks Taylor and they briefly reminisce about what they have been through together. Taylor then lets Zoe read out the graduation speech and Kevin helps Zoe with it. Lindsay then steals the speech although Colt and Denni help Zoe get the speech back. Zoe then graduates from Twin Branches and says an emotional goodbye to Owen. Zoe then goes for an Admit Weekend at Kingston with Sam. On the weekend, Missy shows the new Freshmen around Kingston. Zoe hopes to see Howard at Kingston although her phone breaks. Zoe then sees Howard in the M.A.N frat although she is told that she can not enter M.A.N unless she joins the L.O.L sorority girls as they go to M.A.N parties. Zoe then goes to meet the L.O.L girls and they like her and tell her to try out for the sorority. Zoe is shocked when she sees that Jessica is trying out as well and Jessica unusually acts a lot nicer towards Zoe. Jessica tells Zoe that she has changed and Zoe believes her although when the party which the L.O.L girls are attending starts, Jessica locks Zoe in a closet and returns to the party. She tells the sorority girls that Zoe is too shy to come to the party making them disappointed. Zoe sees out the window that L.O.L's rival sorority, O.M.G is planning to pull a prank on L.O.L in order to ruin the party. Zoe breaks out of the window and saves the party from the prank. The sorority girls like Zoe because of this and let her join the sorority. However, they let Jessica join the sorority too. Zoe sees Howard at the party and they reconcile. Relationships Romantic Interests Howard DeGeest Zoe first meets Howard, a sophomore, and the star wide receiver on the football team. He gives Zoe his number in the episode The New Girl, where after three successful dates, they kiss. However, Linda attempts to make amends with Howard, leaving Howard confused over who he should choose. Zoe dates Howard all through her years at high school up until her senior year. Howard, now graduated, and so is goes to Kingston University, a far off school in New York. Zoe, at the end of the episode Kingston Kings, tells Howard that they should end things "on a happy note". They mutually break up, but hope to be together again someday because they still love each other. In Howard's Return, Howard says he still loves her. In Howard's Secret Zoe questions him in college and he confesses why he has been back from college for so long. He tells her he wasn't happy and came back in hopes they could make their relationship work because he loves her. After thinking about it, Zoe agrees and says she doesn't know how, but they will make their relationship work out. In The Halloween Dance, Part 2, Howard suggests that he and Zoe break up, because him being in town will not be good for anyone. Zoe consents, and they say goodbye. The kiss, and Zoe feels in her crumbling heart that this is her and Howard's last kiss. They part ways, Zoe unable to give one last glance at her Howard before she runs inside the school. Nate Crawford In The Storm, Part 2, Zoe is at the mall, in Sam's attempt to take her mind off of Howard. She meets Nate and he asks her out. She turns him down, but hopes for another chance. When he asks to go to Homecoming with her, she gladly accepts, but she tells him they are going as friends. At Homecoming, Nate ultimately lashes out on Keith, thinking he was flirting with Zoe. He asks Zoe again out on another date in Season One, but she again rejects him. Nate continued to get Zoe, to the substantial point where he indirectly convinces Howard to break up with her. In The Snow Ball, Part 1, Nate pleads for forgiveness from Zoe and Zoe, in realization that Howard is gone and Owen is dating Paige, accepts. Nate tells Zoe that he does not want to go with her as a friend and she agrees, the start of their relationship. In The Snow Ball, Part 2, Zoe and Nate are both having a great time. The two are about to kiss, when Nate admits to Zoe that he paid Wes to tell her that Paige and Owen kissed. Zoe slaps him for this and runs away. Owen Harris In the series reboot, a new kid named Owen comes to school and Zoe greets him. (The same way Beth greeted John in Football Star) Owen had a crush on Zoe, and she was slowly developing feelings for him up until Howard returned and they started dating again. However, they decide to breakup in The Halloween Dance, Part 2 and Howard leaves. After Howard goes back to Kingston, Zoe develops feelings for Owen again, until she sees him comforting Paige. She becomes unsure whether to believe they kissed or not, until Wes, under Nate's request confirms it in The Dance Dilemma, Part 2. In Paige's Thanksgiving Party, Owen calls Zoe asking if she knew about any "party". She hears Paige's mother call Owen Paige's boyfriend and is even more astonished when she hears Paige herself in the background of the phone call. In the episode, The Snow Ball, Part 1, Ben sends Emily a picture of him at his basketball game. In the background they see Owen and Paige tightly hugging. Zoe becomes upset and decides that it is fine now if she goes with Nate to the ball. In The Snow Ball, Part 2, Nate inadvertently blurts to Zoe that he's glad that Owen and Paige kissed seconds before Nate and Zoe kiss. Once she hears this, Zoe immediately pulls away and realizes that Nate paid Wes to confront her about the kiss. This frustrates Zoe, and she ends up slapping Nate. Moments later, Owen sees Zoe incredibly upset, and they talk for awhile. The episode concludes with Zoe trying to disclose to Owen how she feels, when she is interrupted by Paige. Owen walks away with Paige without even checking up on Zoe, and she is seen crying. In the season 6 finale, Graduation Stories, Owen is debating what to write in Zoe's yearbook. At the end of the bonus scene, Owen tells Zoe that she has been there for him from day one and how she became something he treasured: a friend. He also tells her that he loves her which causes Zoe to tear up and Owen pulling her into a tight hug. Friends Taylor Vale Zoe and Taylor often clash, as both have alternative views on many things. However, the one of the few things the two can agree on is their mutual dislike for Jessica. Overall, the two have a good relationship. Taylor was naturally bossy and rude around Zoe, however this increases during Ben's Rise, when both compete to become Homecoming Queen. Taylor constantly makes remarks that her and Howard will go on a romantic vacation and fall in love, which worries Zoe. Aside from this, Taylor continuously got angry with Zoe's advertisement, such as each other's posters, for not being distinct enough from hers, even if the two were different colors. Taylor was infuriated with Zoe and the entire cheerleading team, when Zoe won Homecoming queen. After Zoe was announced Homecoming queen, Taylor becomes increasingly bossy and rude with the cheerleading team, especially Zoe, forcing them to do things irrelevant to cheerleading practice. Thus, Zoe and Jessica try to overthrow Taylor, although Zoe was indecisive and very reluctant throughout the process. Once Taylor finds out, she is upset with Zoe and wants nothing to do with Zoe, which makes Zoe feel very guilty. Taylor suggests that Zoe becomes her campaign manager prior to Jessica confesses to Taylor that she set up Zoe. Zoe declines, as she is unbeknownst to any of her campaign ideas, which angers Taylor. But when Jessica subsequently makes Zoe's cheerleading life difficult, steals Sam and her boyfriend, Nick's text messages to each other, and sabotages Howard's chance to get into Kingston University, Zoe agrees to becoming Taylor's campaign manager. Both work on Taylor's campaign persistently, only to lose to Ben; but they know that this isn't right, as the poll suggests otherwise. They work together to reveal Jessica's true intentions. Once able, Taylor becomes president and Zoe becomes head cheerleader. Sam Hill Aside from being her cousin, Sam is also Zoe's friend. The two did not start off on a good note, as from when they were kids Sam envied Zoe for always beating her in everything. However, at the end of The New Girl, when Zoe demands the team lets Sam join, the two finally develop their friendship. Now that Sam attends Centerscore University, while Zoe attends Kingston University, Zoe was scared that Sam changed too much with Zoe there, but knew that as long as they were still friends, it was okay. Rivalries Jessica Blaire Zoe despises Jessica, almost to the point she is scared when she sees her. They develop a relationship when Jessica urges a skeptical Zoe to help her coup Taylor, as Sam would then be able to come back onto the cheerleading squad. Zoe irresolutely agrees to helping out. The two rebuke Taylor to other cheerleaders (as they slowly begin to have a concurrence with them), make her seem less sanctimonious than she acts to be by shrinking her clothes, placing doughnuts in Taylor's locker (however, Jessica actually plants doughnuts inside her locker discreetly in order to even assure Zoe how hypocritical Taylor is) and finally, they damage her reputation by leaking the video of Taylor kissing Brendan in the girl's locker room. Zoe, although, did not deliberately show the video. Zoe had thought it was a video of why Zoe should be cheer captain. Upon the realization that Jessica had set her up, Zoe goes to confront Jessica who acts ever-so innocently and puts the blame on Zoe, making the rest of the cheerleaders mistrust Zoe. Zoe from here on is angry with Jessica. During The Election, Jessica becomes spontaneously nicer to Zoe, by putting her in the front of the cheer assembly and giving her other cheer benefits. Zoe at first believes that it is because Jessica decided to change for the better, but later learns that Jessica wanted Zoe to endorse Ben, as many people trusted Zoe's opinion. Zoe dismisses the bribe, as she was uncertain about what Ben's campaign was even about. Although angry, Jessica still insists Zoe does so. Jessica eventually figures that Zoe will no matter what deny, forcing Jessica to begin to extort Zoe, by making her the mascot, on duty for laundry perpetually and other things. When Jessica begins to hurt Howard's chances of getting into Kingston and steals all of Sam's text messages to Nick, Zoe -- rather than committing to endorsing Ben -- becomes Taylor's campaign manager out of fury of the things Jessica did. After it is announced that Ben has became the school president, Zoe and Taylor figure that the results had to be inaccurate. Therefore, they collect information leading to that Jessica rigged the vote system to make Ben president. Upon finding this information true, they tell the entire school. The plot concludes with Zoe becoming head cheerleader, Taylor becoming president and Ben breaking up with Jessica, much to her dismay. Zoe meets Jessica yet again in Admit Weekend, when the two of them both compete for a spot in the L.O.L sorority. Jessica claims that she has changed for the better, but subsequently locks Zoe in a closet, so that Jessica can become the Freshman Ambassador. Over at the L.O.L house, the girls talk about how happy they are that Zoe won the College Scavenger Hunt. Jessica agrees with her sorority sisters but reflects silently on her grudge and hatred towards Zoe. Thinking to herself about how after rush week Zoe and her L.O.L sisters will be "finished" and that she will never let Zoe take away her spotlight in college like she did in high school. Personality Zoe is a sweet girl and started off in the game as shy and naive. Zoe was socially awkward although her confidence grew when she started dating Howard and joined the cheerleading team. During the game's major change in September 2012, Zoe became the most popular girl in the school and develops more confidence. Zoe had a big change during the game's major change in September 2012 and is currently the most popular girl at Twin Branches. Zoe is much more social and is the social chair of the school. However she is still very nice, just more confident. Appearance Zoe has two different looks: *In The New Girl, Zoe has light brown, curly hair, with several strands that cover one of her eyes. She wore a green tank top. *In A New Start, Zoe has a new refined look. While her look is essentially the same (with the light brown, curly hair), she now wears a head band and both of her eyes can be seen. Age One year after Zoe joined Centerscore High, Howard stated that he was a sophomore meaning that she was a Freshman when she arrived at Centerscore since Howard graduated a year before she did. One year after this, Zoe said to Owen that she was actually a Sophomore when she moved to Centerscore High meaning that she was a Senior at this point and Howard's information was wrong. Zoe graduated from Centerscore High after this year and is now on her first year at Kingston University. Quotes *"This year, I resolve to be more outgoing and adventurous." Trivia *Zoe's former look may be selected as Emily's appearance in Homecoming Queen. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cheerleader Category:College Kids Category:In A Relationship Category:Transformed Character Category:Protagonist Category:Customized Character